


Winter winds

by ShariDeschain



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP!AU<br/><i>She dropped a couple of Chocolate Frogs on his lap and smiled when he looked up at her, obviously confused about the unexpected rain of sweets.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“That's for helping me with the Shrinking Solution”, she said as a greeting, and he quickly returned the smile as he acknowledged her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter winds

The library was unusually noisy that morning, and the fault was mostly of a group of Slytherins sitting two tables away from her. Davina huffed loudly, hoping they'd get the hint, but they kept talking way louder than her sighs, totally ignoring her.

Their general attention seemed to be focused on one of the guys in the middle of the group. He was sitting on the edge of the table, his feet on the chair in front of him, and he had to be telling some very funny stories, because everyone around him kept laughing behind their hands.

He had light-brown messy hair and a nice, mischievous smile, she noticed. She also noticed that he seemed to enjoy a lot the sound of his own voice. He seemed somewhat familiar, though, and it took her a while to understand why.

He was a year older than her, and Davina — and everyone else, probably — knew him by reputation because of that infamous incident with the daggers during a Defence Against the Dark Arts' lesson, two years ago. No one knew what happened exactly, but rumors claimed that he enchanted a set of daggers and made them fly against Professor Mikaelson. The story, however, seemed very unlikely to her, given that after such a stunt he'd surely be expelled, and that was obviously not the case since he was right there, still disturbing her.

She tried clearing her throat a few times, but she was able to recognize a war lost from the start when she saw one, so eventually she gave up and began to collect her things. With a little luck the Ravenclaw Common Room wouldn't be too crowded by now, and she could snatch one of the seats by the fireplace.

As she left the library she didn't notice the noisy guy following her with his eyes.

 

*

 

She was just finishing up her Shrinking Solution when someone decided to throw their books on the table where she was working on, making her jump.

“Hey!”, she protested, and looking up from her Potion's textbook she immediately recognized the guy from the library. And so did half of her class, judging by the increase in whispers and laughs. Davina looked around for her Professor, and noticed for the first time that she wasn't around.

“I'm trying to finish my assignment here, you mind?”, she said then, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

“Sorry”, the guy said with a smile — and without sounding sorry at all — before sitting just next to her. “It's a bit too green, don't you think?”, he added with no other preamble, looking down at her cauldron.

Davina gave him her best murderous glare. Potions had never been her favorite subject but she wasn't going to talk about it with a perfect stranger, known only for throwing daggers and talking out loud in libraries.

“No”, she therefore replied in a cold voice, while slowly stirring the potion. “I think this green is just fine, thank you.”

Unfazed, the boy tilted his head a little to catch a whiff of the fumes, then immediately wrinkled his nose.

“Too much cowbane, I believe”, he informed her.

Davina glared at him again without saying anything, but she was actually beginning to feel a bit concerned about the consistency of the liquid herself.

“Just shut up, will you?”, she said anyway, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

“Okay. But as far as I remember, it shouldn't have bubbles that big in it”, he pointed out.

That was definitely true, and Davina felt the first wave of panic rising inside her. She flipped through the pages of her textbook, looking for a way to prevent the almost certain explosion — wouldn't be her first one, nor the second, for the matter — so it was already too late when she noticed the boy slipping something into her cauldron.

“What the— what did you do?”, she hissed, trying not to draw the attention of her classmates.

“Relax, it's just some more Shrivelfig”, he replied. “Now keep stirring until it turns pink, then add a sliced caterpillar and let it simmer. It's not going to be great, but I'm pretty sure you'll get at least an Acceptable out of it. Still better than scraping it off the floor, right?”

Still half confused, Davina found herself at loss of words.

“You're welcome”, he continued with a smile. “Now I really have to get out of here, since this is not my class and all of that. Just tell Professor Bennett that there's a message on her desk from Professor Saltzman, okay?”

“Okay”, Davina mechanically said.

The boy winked at her, then picked up his books and quickly ran out of the dungeon.

“Hey, thank you!”, she called after him, but he was already gone.

 

*

 

She spotted him again two days later, sitting alone on the grass near the Black Lake's shore, and she walked right towards him. She dropped a couple of Chocolate Frogs on his lap and smiled when he looked up at her, obviously confused about the unexpected rain of sweets.

“That's for helping me with the Shrinking Solution”, she said as a greeting, and he quickly returned the smile as he acknowledged her.

“So you got an A?”, he asked, unwrapping the Chocolate Frog.

“Yup, and I have to thank you. I was practicing for the O.W.L., so I truly appreciated the rescuing, I'll remember it, in case things get ugly at the exams. So, you know... thank you”, she repeated, now blushing a little. Until that moment she'd acted on a impulse, and now she felt a little embarrassed, not really knowing what else there was to say.

“No problem”, he replied with a wink. And before things could start to get awkward he added: “Do you have a class or you can sit with me and help me finish this frogs?”

“Oh, uhm... I have Herbology in half an hour”, Davina answered without compromising herself.

“So you have time”, he decided, smiling even more brightly at her. “C'mon, sit. I won't bite you, Davina Claire.”

Taken aback, Davina frowned at him.

“How do you know my name? I don't know yours.”

“You're a very famous witch”, he joked. “And my name's Kol, very nice to meet you again. Now you gonna sit or what?”

She eyed him suspiciously, but ended up sitting next to him anyway, just because she felt strangely intrigued by him — and also because that potion had really saved her grades.

“You're a bit weird, you know?”, she said at any rate, and not quite in such a gentle way either, but he shrugged like it was none of his business and handed her the other Chocolate Frog.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their backs, but eventually the curiosity prodded Davina into asking other questions.

“So you're Kol. Okay. It's a strange name, but it kinda suits you”, she decided, thinking out loud. “Kol what, though?”

“Mikaelson”, he answered, looking at her to see her reaction. He was not disappointed.

“You mean like—”

“Yup.”

“Are you two—”

“He's my older brother.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Davina hesitated for a moment.

“And did you really—”

“Yes”, he chuckled. “I really tossed some daggers at him. It was an... inside joke, so to say.”

“I'm not sure I like your humor”, she admitted, raising her eyebrows.

Kol grinned again, and then, in spite of the cold, he lay down on the grass.

“My family's a bit complicated, that's all”, he offered, looking at her from below. 

Davina didn't know what to say about that, so she stuck with a classic.

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm pretty sure it's not your fault.”

“No, I mean for asking.”

“It's okay, everyone asks at some point”, Kol shrugged again. “After all, there are a lot of Mikaelson around here. My sister Rebekah's in your same year, you probably saw her around. She's a Hufflepuff. Blonde, blue-eyed and kinda bitchy? That's her. And my little brother Henrik just started his first year in Gryffindor.”

“You're all in different houses? I thought it was a, you know, family thing.”

Kol tore off a few blades of grass and threw them in the air.

“As I said, we're a bit complicated”, he repeated, looking a bit sad for half a moment, or so Davina thought. “But Elijah — the one I throw the daggers at — was a Gryffindor too, and my oldest brother Finn was a Hufflepuff. And Nik was a Slytherin like me, but he stayed here just a couple of years — it's a long story, believe me. So I guess we're kinda even.”

“You sure have a lot of siblings”, she simply commented, before laying down next to him, using her cloak as a blanket.

“No Ravenclaws, though? I might take it personally”, she added with a smile, trying to ease the conversation.

Kol scoffed.

“My mother was, and I think it makes her angry that none of us ended up there. She probably thinks it's a plot against her or something like that, and it's funny because the six of us could never reach an agreement like that even if we tried, and yet we accomplished it anyway. It's like magic”, he joked, and she couldn't help but laugh.

“So you're a weird guy with a weird family”, she summed up.

“I guess so”, Kol admitted. “What about you?”

Davina frowned a little. She didn't like to talk about herself, but it seemed fair to open up a little with him, since he opened up with her. Also, talking with him seemed kinda easy, in a way that she never really experienced before.

“Well, my mom was a Ravenclaw too", she started. "But she died two years ago.”

Kol grimaced in sympathy.

“I'm sorry.”

“Thanks”, she said, shrugging a little. “As for my father, I never knew him, and I don't have any siblings either. So, nothing interesting about me or my family, I'm afraid.”

“Except your abilities”, he corrected her.

“What do you mean?”

Kol leaned on his elbow and tilted his head toward her like he was going to share a big secret with her.

“Well, my brother just won't shut up about you and your Patronus Charm. That's how I knew you. He's insufferable, believe me. He keeps saying that you're one of his best student ever.”

Davina bit her lip, blushing with pleasure. She knew Professor Mikaelson was proud of her, but hearing something like that from Kol was like a whole new compliment.

“For real?”, she asked anyway.

“Now, why would I lie to you?”, Kol asked back with an almost offended voice, and Davina gave him a skeptical look.

“I don't know, maybe to charm me?”, she said, crossing her arm against her chest.

He looked at her with a quite convincing puzzled expression.

“But I don't need lies to charm you, my face's all I need.”

She shook her head and laughed again, unable to stop herself.

“Can you get a bit more cocky than that?”

“Only if you want me to be”, he grinned.

That was the moment Davina noticed that they were a lot closer than before — their heads just a few inches apart from each other — and realized she really didn't know what to do about it. She only knew that having his stupid, crooked smile so close to her own lips was kinda confusing. So she jumped on her feet before one of them could get some weird ideas.

“I really need to go, my class' starting in five minutes”, she justified herself, shaking off some blades of grass from her uniform.

“Alright. It was nice talking to you, Davina Claire”, Kol answered, still smiling, but she was too busy noticing how the wind kept pushing his hair in front of his eyes, and so she had to run away very fast, before giving in to the weird impulse to stroke it away.

 

*

 

“You should try and take it easier”, Kol said, tickling her cheek with the tip of his quill.

They started hanging out in the library a couple of weeks before, and Davina had started to regret her offer pretty much around the same time.

“Ssssh!”, she shushed him for the hundredth time, batting his hand away. “Remember what we said about libraries?”

“No talking, no flirting, no disturbing you in any way”, he dutifully answered. “Otherwise you'll fail your O.W.L., your future will be destroyed, and you'll turn me and everyone I hold dear into toads.”

“Exactly.”

“You know you'll have to hex yourself, right?”

“Smooth. Rule number four: no getting cute”, Davina tried to hide a smile and miserably failed. She'd never admit it out loud, but she had grown accustomed pretty quickly to his compliments, and she loved the way he kept flirting with her even at the most inappropriate times. She suspected he knew it anyway.

“Shouldn't you study too, by the way? I thought you had an Alchemy test tomorrow.”

Kol's only answer was a yawn.

“I do, but I'm not worried about it. For the time being I find it all pretty simple, to be honest.”

“I wish I had your same confidence”, Davina sighed.

“I'm sure you'd have it too, if you were raised in my family. Between Mother and Elijah, dinner time was always a free lecture on Merlin knows whatever subject. My head's already full of more school notions I'll ever need.”

“That actually sounds pretty convenient to me.”

“Yeah, but it's not very funny when you're hungry and you have to listen about Salamanders' reproduction in order to get your food”, he winced. “Speaking of better things, are you going to Hogsmead this weekend?”

“I think so”, she answered. “I need some potion's supplies.”

“Wanna go together?”, he asked, trying his best to sound casual. “I can keep you company while you looking for the things you need. And after that we could get a butterbeer at the Three Broomstick or, well, I'd rather not having anything to do with Madam Puddyfoot anymore — we had a disagreement a while ago — but if that's your kind of thing, well... ”

He stopped blabbing and Davina put aside her assignment and looked up at him from behind the tower of books standing between them. She felt a strange, fuzzy warmth in her chest. They were seeing each other for a while now, but it was always school stuff and never...

“You mean... like a date?”, she inquired, just to be sure.

“Well, if you insist”, Kol replied.

“It seems to me that you're the one insisting”, she rebutted with a smug look.

“And it seems to me that you don't mind.”

Davina paused for a moment.

“I... definitely don't”, she admitted.

Kol had the common sense to lower his head a bit to hide his smile.

“No flirting in the library, Davina Claire”, he reminded her. “You don't want us to be toads, do you?”

They remained there until dinner, but after that she wasn't really able to study anything else.

 

*

 

It'd started snowing very early that morning, so by the evening the streets were all covered in deep snow and walking had become a very difficult task, especially when holding a lot of bags full of very fragile jars and phials.

“Be careful with that one!”, Davina warned. “There is a Flesh-Eating Slug in it.”

“Nice”, Kol commented, looking appalled.

“I need it for a new antidote I'm working on”, she retorted.

“Let's hope it doesn't kill us first, then. I'd hate for you not being able to carry on with your crazy experiments.”

“Hey, you were the one saying that I needed to familiarize more with the potion-making.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn't thinking about Flesh-Eating Slugs when I said that”, he sighed. “Aren't you freezing, anyway? I think my feet are trying to Apparate themselves back to the castle.”

Davina shifted her bags on one arm so she could reach the parchment in the pocket of her cloak. She glanced at the list and nodded to herself a few times while reading it.

“I think we're done with the shopping. If your feet want to stay a little longer we could go get that butterbeer you promised me last week”, she offered.

“Oh, you mean when I asked you out on a date, unaware of the fact that you just wanted me to be your personal slave?”

“Stop complaining”, she laughed. “C'mon, at least the Three Broomstick won't be too much crowded by now.”

“Of course not, we ought to be the only crazy ones still walking around with this cold”, he retorted, but Davina just ignored him, too busy trying to find the way in the middle of all that white.

They walked slowly, trudging in the fresh snow, while the sharp wind kept tugging at their cloaks, making even more difficult not to lose balance. When they reached the pub's door they both felt and looked like two snowmen.

Once they placed the bags on the bench next to their table, they took their cloaks off and tried not to get too wet by doing so, but it was a doomed venture and eventually Kol had to draw his wand and do a Drought Charm to make their clothes stop dripping.

“That's better”, he said, running a hand through his hair and causing another small snowflakes fall. “Now we just need something hot to drink. I'll be right back.”

While waiting for him Davina arranged the bags so to be sure that nothing could drop out of them, then she looked around the pub, trying to spot other students. She recognized Kol's sister, Rebekah, sitting at the corner table across the room with a guy she didn't know, theb a couple of Ravenclaws of her year sitting with Bonnie Bennett, Chaser of their Quidditch team. She waved her hand at her, and smiled when she waved it back.

“There you go”, Kol said, sitting next to her and putting two foaming tankards of butterbeer on the table.

“Your sister's here”, she informed him, sipping her drink.

“I know, just ignore her and she'll ignore us right back. She's with her new boyfriend, Stefan Something.”

Davina looked at the couple again.

“Isn't he the Captain of the Gryffindor team?”

“Yeah, and he knows it all too well. Always better than the one before him, though.”

“Do you always gossip about your sister's boyfriends?”, Davina asked with a grin.

“Yes, but she always gossips about my girlfriends too. So it's just fair.”

“Does she talks about me too?”, Davina asked suddenly, then she blinked, just realizing what she'd just said. “I don't mean it like... I mean, I just—”

“She does”, Kol simply replied, wiping away some foam from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, then they started talking at the same time.

“Does this mean that I'm your—”

“Unless, of course, you don't want to—”

They stopped abruptly, looking away from each other and laughing to mask the embarrassment. Things always seemed all so simple before one had to put them into words.

“I want to”, Davina continued, after taking another sip of her butterbeer. “I mean, I think I was already considering you my kinda boyfriend anyway.”

“Good.”

“Yeah?”, she asked.

“Yeah”, he answered with a pleased smirk.

They were already sitting so close that Kol just had to lean over a bit to kiss her. And even if his nose felt cold against her skin and his mouth had a bittersweet aftertaste because of the butterbeer, Davina smiled against his lips, enjoying the warm feeling of his arms around her.

“I don't want to ruin the moment”, she murmured after a while, “But it's almost sunset and we have to go back to the castle before the curfew, so we really don't have much time.”

“I know, that's why I'm keeping myself distracted”, Kol answered, stealing away another kiss. “I'm cold at the very thought of getting out of here.”

“Also, your sister's right behind you and I think she wants you to introduce us”, Davina whispered, amused by the face he pulled a moment later.

She watched him turning around to face the blonde girl, who was now smiling with the same mischievous grin Davina always associated to Kol.

“Hello brother”, Rebekah said cheerfully. “Mind if we join you? I'm dying to tell your girlfriend some embarrassing old story about little you.”

“You better don't, or I'll have the same conversation with him”, Kol answered, pointing his finger at the guy standing next to her.

Rebekah shrugged, unimpressed by the threat, and sat down in front of them, dragging her boyfriend with her by the hand.

“Hello”, she said with a big smile. “I'm Rebekah and this is Stefan.”

“Hi”, Davina smiled back. “I'm Davina, nice to meet you.”

“So, did he already told you about all his crazy ex girlfriends?”, Rebekah asked, still grinning, and Davina heard Kol sighing out loud.

 

*

 

“Your sister's nice”, Davina said a couple of hours later, while stamping her feet on the ground to get rid of the snow.

“No, she's not. She was just in a good mood”, Kol replied.

“Well, they helped us carrying the bags. That was nice.”

“That was Stefan, not her”, he corrected her.

Davina rolled her eyes.

“I rest my case. I like her”, she cut it off. “Now I better go back to my dorm, it's late and I really need a hot bath before going to bed.”

“Same for me”, Kol agreed, giving her all the bags he was holding.

“Tomorrow, same place, same time?”, she asked.

“Fine by me, as long as you don't bring your Flesh-Eating Slug. I may get jealous this time.”

She laughed, and then, without thinking too much about it, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

“It was a really nice day, thank you”, she said quickly, then she ran away before he had time to reply.

This time, though, she was fully aware of his eyes following her until she disappeared from his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> \- When I think about this two I just really think about kisses and hugs and fluffy thing and I don't even know why. So yeah, useless fluff again. Also, believe it or not, it's my first HP!AU.  
> \- Written for the COWT #5 @ maridichallenge, prompt "Fandom!AU".


End file.
